Pokemon:Ultimate Adventures
by Yu.Souji 13
Summary: Yu Souji a 13 years old boy by accident bount to a contract with Arceus traveling the Okami region finding friends along with saving the world.want to know read to find out. Rating and genre may change


chapter 1:The Beginning of Destiny. A/N:my new fic about a character named Yu Souji roaming the Okami region to fill his contract with Arceus and fulfil the wish of an old man. Yu wake up in the very morning and quickly look at the clock,it was five in the morning so he quickly stood up,stretching himself and quickly prepared was the day he will get his first pokemon and he was so exited about this. Walking out of the house he first take a look at the clock noticing it was still six he just walk out to get some fresh air he suddenly noticed a man was walking to him."hey kid,it looks like you have a great talent"the mysterious man said."what do you mean?"Yu asked back"you have an ability to talk to pokemon right?"the man asked "how do you know that i understand pokemon speak?" Yu asked curiously "no time to explain now you have to take this egg,promise me that you will take care of the egg" "but-"Yu was cut-off of as the man quickly gone. Yu was staring at the egg curiously,he never saw the egg it was pure white with an golden wheel-like pattern on it but when his father called him he just quickly turn his attention to his father "Yu,i'm going to the gym you want to come?besides you have to get to the lab for your first pokemon right?"his father said,Kami was a gym leader of the Iona town an outcast town but has many powerful trainers visit because of the skull badge,a badge that can only be obtained by defeating Kami Souji who use a party full of Fiend type pokemon who was said stronger than the Elite Force."okay dad lets go"Yu said while picking the egg. On the road to the gym"so Yu what wrong with the egg?"Kami asked "i don't know,a man gave it to me this morning"Yu said "well it look like it was going to hatch soon"Kami said but suddenly they are stopped by a group of people wearing black clothes with a "B"on their back,hats,and shirt "what do you want?"Kami instantly asked a boy among them who was wearing a black robe with a"B" on it "we are team black,i am Jordan the leader,give us the egg or we take it by force"Jordan said in a menacing manner "why should we give the egg to you?"Yu said but suddenly the egg began to glow by itself. Jordan noticing what happened quickly ordered his man to take the egg but it was to late as the egg began to form a horse-like pokemon the light just glow stronger,as the light faded it reveal the pokemon that surprised everyone except (in a smaller form because he was a hachling)quickly looking at Yu and the two just suddenly glow,both Yu and Jordan hear a voice saying "contract" which Jordan quickly know and tell his man to take their pokemon everyone pokemon is sent out it was a noivern,dragalge,sigilyph,gothitelle,crobat,and quickly jump off Yu's hand ready to battle as Yu suddenly hear another voice in his head saying "my moves are slash,seismic toss,and sword dance" as Yu suddenly felt a pulse in his heart he yell to Arceus"evade" taking the order just in time to avoid a sludge bomb shot by the dragalge quickly yelling at Arceus"sword dance now" taking the order using sword dance Arceus just form a dance boosting his attack power "slash the altaria" Arceus quickly use slash at the altaria fainting it before it could fire a hyper beam,felling another pulse Yu order Arceus to evade just in time to avoid a hyper voice then using slash to knock the noivern out,the sigilyph and gothitelle using future sight as Arceus quickly slash the dragalge fainting it Yu just yell "look out" in time to avoid the future sight "slash both of them" Yu said as Arceus jump and slash the two pokemon fainting them,the Black grunt yell "crobat use aerial ace" charging to Arceus quickly using slash Arceus just jump at the crobat knocking the crobat. as all the pokemon team Black use was defeated by Arceus Jordan just say "you do well,we shall met again in another time" with that he left along with his grunt "Yu that was an amazing battle" Kami said out of words to use "thanks dad" Yu reply to him "Yu you are now bound to a contract with me,now you are my trainer you have to help me bring good to this world"Arceus said using telepathy which Yu just nod "but Yu do you realize that Arceus is legendary pokemon?"Kami asked "yes i do". A/N:so how is it for first chapter review okay. 


End file.
